


Sweeter The Sun

by GoldenDaydreams



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oxenfurt, Reunions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Jaskier is in the middle of a spat with Valdo Marx when Geralt returns to Oxenfurt after winter.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 524





	Sweeter The Sun

Valdo Marx could eat horse shit. Jaskier said nothing as the man went through the stanzas of a poem Jaskier had no desire to share, written on a loose piece of parchment that had fallen from one of his journals. 

His love was woven into every word choice, alive in the beat and flow. It was sappy in a way he wouldn’t be if it hadn’t just been for his eyes only, and it was so obviously about Geralt that he had no defense against the knowing smirk on Valdo’s dumb fucking face. 

To think, Jaskier had managed to avoid the weasel-faced rat bastard all winter, just days away to spring and rejoining Geralt on the Path. Just his luck that he’d find himself making up for all the bullshit in one encounter. 

“It must be horrible to be so hopelessly in love with someone who could never love you back,” Valdo said, keeping a few steps between them so Jaskier couldn’t snatch the paper away. “You’re a barker, Pankratz, the fact that the university gives you the winter semester is nothing but their pity.”

Jaskier wasn’t uncomfortable with people knowing he and Geralt are together. In fact, he would much rather brag about it, loudly and possibly in verse. However, he also knew that for Geralt, his reputation as a monster hunter could be damaged if he were seen as soft. Jaskier was perfectly fine with their relationship, hidden away, a secret between them. After all, Geralt’s reputation was part of his armour, and Jaskier has no desire to be a weak spot. 

A lie lingered on the tip of his tongue, a lovely story to cover the words on the paper when the door opened, and the entirety of the room turned to stare. Geralt looked out of place in full armour inside of the university, a star struck student beside him must have guided the way. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier breathed a little easier seeing the man for the first time in a season. Geralt wintered in Kaer Morhen, and Jaskier went to Oxenfurt—while parting was always a thorn in his heart, the reunions were always _mindblowing_. Despite trying to keep his excitement under wraps, the smile that split his face surely gave him away. “You’re early.” 

Geralt’s eyes scanned the room, and Jaskier had been travelling with him long enough to know the Witcher couldn’t help looking for threats. Finally, he gave a lazy shrug. “Path cleared a few weeks ago.” 

“Oh! You should show him your latest work,” Valdo said with a flourish, holding the paper out like he would to recite a scroll for a king. “Then again, some of these stanzas may scandalize the students.” 

Jaskier considered himself a lover, not a fighter, but this was an instance he considered making an exception. 

“How does it feel—” Valdo asked, drawling out each word for maximum effect, “—to have your barker be so appallingly in love with you? Surely you could find someone less irritating to be your shadow.” 

The tiny furrow between Geralt’s brow gave away his confusion, but only to Jaskier who knew him so well that he could read the witcher’s micro-expressions. Geralt walked between the rows of students, not seeming to be bothered by the whispering. 

He pulled off one of his gloves, and Jaskier knew what that meant, anticipating the impending touch. “Jaskier.” Like with the expressions, and habits, Jaskier knew tone too, he could hear the words Geralt wouldn’t say. _I’m happy to find you well, I’ve missed you. May I?_

Jaskier didn’t bother attempting to hide his pleasure, he smiled, and relaxed a little. Irritating as that worm Marx could be, the man couldn’t outweigh the pure joy of being in the same room as Geralt after a season. 

He knew that Geralt too could read between the lines of his playful, “well, hello.” _You’re here! I’ve missed you! Kiss me! Kiss me!_  
  
In a room full of people, Jaskier didn’t think Geralt would entertain him. He thought of a gentle dismissal to be made up for with soft touches later. Geralt though, didn’t hesitate. His calloused hand brushing the soft skin of Jaskier’s neck, sliding up to thread his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, and the bard yielded to the kiss, pliant in Geralt’s arms. The kiss soft, and sweet, a homecoming. 

The kiss was over quick, but left a fire stoked. Students whistled, shouted, and laughed. Jaskier barely heard them, his mind on his little apartment in the city, the fur rug by the fire—maybe after a shared bath, it would be a tight squeeze for both of them, but so very worth it. 

Without a glace, Geralt managed to snatch the paper from Valdo’s hands, and held it out to Jaskier. “Yours?” 

“Thank you, Darling,” he rolled the paper up tight and kept it in hand when he leaned in. “I’ll recite it to you later.” 

Geralt’s eyes widened only a small fraction, but Jaskier counted it a victory. As they walk out together, Jaskier did a swift about-face, and rocked back on his heels, wearing a triumphant smirk before he turned back around, and threaded his fingers between Geralt’s.

He didn’t have to say anything to Marx. 

He’d already won. 


End file.
